The use of robots to perform a variety of tasks has increased as advancements in technology are made. A robot can be pre-programmed to perform actions that are highly repetitive. However, a pre-programmed robot may fail to perform a desired action if the robot encounters new environments or circumstances. For example, a pre-programmed robot that encounters a situation for the first time may lack the intelligence to perform any function or perform an incorrect function given the circumstances. Conventional robots require human oversight and correction to aid in the decision-making ability of the robot.